User blog:DemonaCarrolltucky/Menstrual Cramps
This is not the first time that Aunt Flo has come for a visit, so you more than likely know what is best for you. However, you may not know what your favorite remedies are called in Japanese, where to get them, or what is available. So here are some of the common items found here in Japan. If you cannot find what you are looking for in a store, more than likely the internet will provide you with the rest. =APPLYING HEAT= Please be advised that most of these options should not be used directly on skin. Please use as directed, as it may irritate your skin or cause a burn over an extended period of time. HOT WATER BOTTLES Hard Water Bottles :The hard hot water bottles are intended to heat up your feet while in bed or to warm up your bed before you crawl in. Some are small enough so that you can carry and hug them. Soft Water Bottles :The soft hot water bottles are a bit more versatile since you can use them to press up against your body as well as being used as a bed warmer. HEAT PACKS Kairo :One time use heat pads. Kairo is possibly one of Japan’s favorite ways to keep warm. When the weather is cold, you will see them everywhere. Only open the packet when you are ready to use it because they become active when exposed to oxygen. Their contents are: iron filings, water, vermiculite, carbon, and salt. When exposed to the air the iron oxidizes and heats the pad up. Some pads stay warm for 8 hours or more. Some may have adhesive to attach to your clothing or other kinds can be used as shoe inserts. Zippo / Hakkin Hand Warmers :This kind of hand warmer can be used again and again. The great part about this kind is that they can last for 12 hours or so. The concept behind them is that through the combustion of lighter fluid (light petroleum distillate) it becomes a catalytic heater. A catalytic heater is a type of heater which relies on catalyzed chemical reactions to break down molecules to produce heat. Because it needs oxygen to burn, just be sure not to smother the heater, otherwise it will not work. Gel :Hand warmers or pads that are used in hospitals but are also great for at home use. You can reheat these as many times as you like in your microwave or in hot water. They are filled with water and gelling agents. Please follow in the instructions for heating and reheating these though. If you heat them too much, you can melt the casing and possibly burn yourself. Grain :These heating pads are typically made out of fabric pouches filled with wheat, buckwheat, flax seed, rice, beans, cherry pits, or various other natural items. You can only reheat these in the microwave, but do not over heat them as you can burn the contents inside. Sometimes you will see these kinds of heat pads in different shapes to be used on different parts of the body; like for the shoulders or kneas. Some even contain essential oils or spices to create a pleasant soothing smell. Crystal Click :Although less common in Japan, these are reusable liquid packets that become solid when activated. They are activated by clicking the metal disc inside the packet. The clear liquid will quickly become a white warm semi-solid crystal. The liquid contents inside are usually water and a super sodium acetate (a liquid made from vinegar and baking soda) so it should be non-toxic; so no worries should the packet leak or tear. To reuse the packet, you will need to boil the pack in hot water till all the crystals are gone. When you want to use it again, then you may click the disc to reactivate the packet. ELECTRIC HEAT PAD Although Japan does sell heated carpets, futons, and other such novelties, head pads tend to be more uncommon, possibly due to the availability of other options. However, the pads that are on the market tend to advertise that they emit inrared to help warm the body deep down tissue. HOME MADE HOT PACK If you have been caught off guard, but you still need some relief, rice in a clean sock will work. Put any kind of rice into a clean sock, tie off the end of the sock, pop it into the microwave for a minute or two next to a glass of water, and you are good to go. You can use beans as well, but in Japan, chances are there is rice in the kitchen. Again, be sure to not overheat the contents as they can burn. WORDS TO KNOW *Electric Blanket 電気毛布 Denki Mōfu *Gel Pack ゲルパックGeru Pakku *Hakkin (peacock) Hand Warmerハクキンカイロ hakukin kairo *Hand Warmer カイロ Kairo *Hand Warmerハンディウォーマー Handiu~ōmā *Heat Pack カイロ Kairo *Heated 加熱 Kanetsu *Heating Pad ヒーティングパッド Hītingu paddo *Hot Pack ホットパック Hotto Pakku *Hot Water Bottle Cover 湯たんぽカバー Yutanpo kabā *Hot water bottle 湯たんぽ Yutanpo *Menstrual Cramps 月経痙攣 Gekkei Keiren *Menstruation 月経 Gekkei *Moist Heat Pack モイストヒートパック Moisuto Hīto Pakku *Nontoxic 非毒性 Hidokusei *Reusable Heat Pack 再利用可能なヒートパック Sai Riyō Kanōna Hīto Pakku *Reuse再利用 Sai riyō *Thermal Therapy 温熱療法 On'netsu Ryōhō *Zippo Hand Warmer =PAIN KILLERS= Although you may not be able to buy the exact same brand from back home, that does not mean you cannot get pain killers in Japan. Whenever looking for over the counter medicine (OTC) in Japan, just look at your favorite brand’s active ingredients. Japan’s medicine may be a bit weaker, but if you know the dose that works for you, you can adjust the dose of Japanese pills you take. OTC PAIN KILLERS There are two types of pain relievers; Acetaminophen & NSAIDs. Both reduce fever (Antipyretic) and relieve pain (Analgesic) caused by muscle aches and stiffness. :1) Acetaminophen (also known as APAP or Paracetamol) :Acetaminophen works on the parts of the brain that receive the "pain messages." In some cases, it can cause liver damage. :2) Nonsteroidal Anti-Inflammatory Drugs (NSAIDs) *Aspirin *Ibuprofen *Naproxen :NSAIDs relieve pain by reducing the production of prostaglandins, which are hormone-like substances that cause pain. NSAIDs can also reduce inflammation (swelling and irritation). NSAIDs are also available in prescription strength from a physician. However, NSAIDs can increase the risk of heart attack or stroke and have also been known to cause stomach problems. FOREIGN BRANDS *Advil - Ibuprofen *Aleve - Naproxen *Bayer - Asprin *Bufferin - Asprin *EVE - Ibuprofen *Loxonin - Loxonin *Loxoprofen - Loxonin *Midol - Acetaminophen / Paracetamol *Motrin - Ibuprofen *Naprogesic - Naproxen *Naprosyn - Naproxen *St. Joseph - Asprin *Tylenol - Acetaminophen / Paracetamol JAPANESE BRANDS aspirin.jpg Bufferin.jpg EVE.jpg L Pain.jpg eb20a4f2e8aae6608114a086eaa2e31c1.png Pure.jpg loxonin_s.jpg *Aspirin (Aspirin) アスピリン Asupirin *Bufferin Luna i (Aspirin) バファリンルナi Bafarinruna i *Bufferin (Aspirin) バファリン Bafarin *EVE A (Ibuprofen) イブ A Ibu A *EVE Quick (Ibuprofen) DX イブクイック DX Ibu Kuikku DX *EVE Quick (Ibuprofen) イブクイック Ibu Kuikku *L Pain (Ibuprofen) エルペイン Erupein *Loxonin (Loxonin) ロキソニン - Rokisonin *Pure (Ibuprofen) ピュア Pyua *Tylenol (Acetaminophen / Paracetamol) タイレノール Tairenōru WORDS TO KNOW *Acetaminophen アセトアミノフェン Asetoaminofen *Active Ingredient 有効成分 Yūkō Seibun *Aspirin アスピリン Asupirin *Direction Of Use 用法 Yōhō *Dosage 用量 Yōryō *Ibuprofen イブプロフェン Ibupurofen *Loxonin ロキソニン Rokisonin *Naproxen ナプロキセン Napurokisen *Pain Killer 鎮痛剤 Chintsū-Zai *Pain 痛み Itami *Paracetamol パラセタモール Parasetamōru =GENERAL TERMS= *Menstrual Cramps 月経痙攣 Gekkei Keiren *Menstrual Pain 月経痛 Gekkei Tsū *Menstrual Pain 生理痛 Seiri Tsū *PMS 月経前症候群 Gekkeizen Shōgōgun *Pain 痛み Itami Category:Blog posts Category:JET Blogs Category:Daily Life Category:Health